If Their Souls Had a Playlist
by GreekCowgirl
Summary: A collection of oneshots based on songs that really capture the characters. Mostly older songs and country, but I will take requests. Pretty fluffy. Please give it a try if you like my other story. New readers welcome, too!
1. Chapter 1

**Howdy, readers! I know I should probably be working on Just a Glimpse, but I'm recovering from surgery and I'm majorly sick. Gross. I don't trust myself to update the big story, so I'm starting a series of one shots based off of my favorite songs that just fit with the Percy Jackson empire. Anyway, some are significantly older songs that your grandparents probably love, but I love them, too! Probably the only fifteen-year-old who does. Okay, first up is "What a Wonderful World It Would Be" by Sam Cooke. Please enjoy and leave a comment if you are so compelled!**

**What a Wonderful World It Would Be—Sam Cooke (Percy and Annabeth)**

**(Still can't figure out page breaks…)**

The first few weeks of school were always hard on Percy. There were new teachers and new material and new people and all kinds of new ways to get into trouble. It was a very daunting task to begin his junior year without Annabeth. Granted, she lived in New York, but she didn't go to his school. She probably would if a certain gray-eyed goddess didn't despise the idea with every drop of golden ichor in her body.

But, tonight, Annabeth was coming over for dinner—a weekly routine enforced heavily by Sally. So Percy had cleaned up as best as he could; "combing" his hair, putting on a nice shirt and clean jeans. He cooked, as well. As long as ordering Italian food and arranging it neatly on his mother's fine china counts as cooking.

Percy had just finished putting bread on everyone's dinner plate when a familiar blonde head strolled in the front door of his apartment. She wasn't wearing anything particularly fancy, but she looked stunning to Percy. Annabeth's blonde hair was pulled up a pony-tail that swung in between her shoulder blades. She wore a light blue t-shirt and a pair of shorts that reached her knee-caps. Annabeth made casual look like the most beautiful attire available.

"Hey, handsome," she said, a smile broad on her lips. Annabeth dropped her book bag on the couch in the living room that connected to the kitchen. Walking into the tiled kitchen room, Annabeth pecked Percy on the cheek. "Where are your parents?"

"Nice to see you, too," Percy rolled his eyes. "I've been great, thanks for asking." Percy leaned against the counter top, arms crossed over his chest. Annabeth mimicked his position next to him. He laughed. "They had to run to the store. They'll back in a little bit."

Annabeth unhitched herself from the counter top and walked to the table, popping a black olive from her spaghetti plate into her mouth. "Mmm… Vitolli's?" Vitolli's was a nice Italian restaurant preferred by the couple.

"No, I made it," Percy said, feigning hurt. Annabeth fixed him with a don't-lie-to-me-boy look. "Fine," he relented wrapping his arms around her waist. "You couldn't play along for a little bit? It would really help my self-esteem." Percy pulled out the puppy dog pout. **(I love alliteration!)** Annabeth smacked the side of his head lightly.

"As if your head needs to be any bigger. I'm gonna go wash up," Annabeth stated, removing his arms from around her body.

As she walked out of the kitchen, Percy called, "Would you push play on the stereo? My mom likes the music on when she comes home."

"Sure," she called back, pressing play on a stereo system before heading to the small bathroom. Percy went to the drawers and pulled out knives and forks to be set out on the table. Music drifted in from the small living room, old music. Percy's mother was a sucker for music from the 50's and 60's. It was always playing around the house when he was younger. It was a quality Poseidon had loved and Smelly Gabe had hated. The mixed tape had picked up playing "My Girl" by The Temptations right in the middle of the chorus. Of course, Percy couldn't help but sing along to one of Sally's favorites.

"My girl, my girl, my girl. Talking 'bout my girl. My girl!" His voice cracked on the last, high note. Apparently his scale wasn't as high-pitched as it had been when he was seven. Percy stopped singing before the risk of Annabeth hearing could be unavoidable. Percy continued setting the table.

Seconds before the song ended, Annabeth returned, smiling amusedly. "You should really practice singing more," she said, standing in the middle of the living room. "You wouldn't be so bad if you practiced."

Percy blushed. "Gods, you heard that?" Annabeth nodded and might have said more, but Percy didn't hear. He was too picking up the familiar, fast-paced drums and bass. He knew this song better than the back of his hand. His mother loved it too. Quickly, he rewound it to the beginning and then pulled Annabeth against him.

"What are you doing," she asked warily, her hands pressed against his chest. Percy simply smiled and pushed play. The music started up and almost immediately, a voice began pouring from the stereo. **(If you have never heard this song before, I strongly urge you to listen while you read)**

"Don't know much about history. Don't know much biology." Percy began whispering/singing along. He hadn't heard the lyrics in forever, but it was like riding a bike—you couldn't forget. "Don't know much about a science book. Don't know much about the French I took." Percy began to sway gently, causing Annabeth to follow. She shook her head and laughed.

"Someone wrote a song about all the things you don't know," she laughed as Percy spun her around so that her back was pressed into his chest, arms around her waist, still swaying.

"And about the one thing I do know," he whispered in her ear. He started his semi-singing again, perfectly in time with the real vocalist. "But I do know that I love you. And, I know that if you love me, too—what a wonderful world this would be." Percy spun her around so that he could see her face. She was smiling brightly, unable to speak. He interlocked both of their hands and showed her how to dance old-style. He pushed her back, and then pulled her in, bumping his chest to hers and then pushing her back again. They did it several times while the artist and Percy sang.

"Don't know much about geography. Don't know much trigonometry," they sang, which was perfectly true for Percy. He pulled her against him and kept her there, leaning his forehead on hers. "Don't know much about algebra. Don't know what a slide rule is for." Annabeth laughed again. "But I do know one and one is two. And, if this one could be with you, what a wonderful world this would be." He spun her quickly, laughing with her. It felt carefree and worry-free and…comforting.

"Now, I don't claim to be an A student, but I'm trying to be. For maybe by being an A student, baby, I can win your love for me." They slowed their dancing into a cliché high school slow dance that didn't match the tempo of the song. "Don't know much about history. Don't know much biology. Don't know much about a science book. Don't know much about the French I took." Percy stopped singing and let the vocalist continue. He looked into Annabeth's eyes, as if seeing her there for the first time. After a few moments, Percy said the next line of the song that the singer had long since moved on from. "But I do know that I love you. And, I know that if you love me, too—what a wonderful world this would be." Percy swiftly leaned down and kissed her, letting Sam Cooke finish his song in the background.

Annabeth pulled away first, kissing him lightly one more time. "You're lucky you live in such a wonderful world," she whispered. Percy laughed and leaned his cheek on her head.

"I know," he whispered back.

They stayed that way for a long time—at least until Sally and Paul returned home. They ate and laughed and joked. But when it was all said and done, Annabeth drove home singing that old song with the lips that had kissed those that sang it to her in the first place.

**Extremely fluffy and cheesy, yes, I know. But doesn't that song just scream "Percy" to y'all? I don't own the characters or the song; I just thought they would make a nice combination. The next song is "Come Home" by Faith Hill. You can listen if you want and see if you can guess how it plays out. (Though I doubt you'll have a hard time) Alright, leave a review if you want to or any songs you want me to do! I prefer 50's, 60's, and 70's, as well as country, but I can make room for some other ones. Let me know what other pairings you want to see, too! Thank you!**


	2. Come Home

**Howdy, readers! Thank you so much to FindingBella and doesmynamegohere for reviewing! I appreciate all the input! This song is called Come Home by Faith Hill. This takes place while Percy is missing and Annabeth is distraught. So cheesy, yes, I know. I thrive on it though. Enjoy and please leave a review!**

** Disclaimer: I don't own PJO or Come Home!**

Building the Argo II wasn't Annabeth's problem. More than anything, she wanted it to be finished as quick as it could. But when she stood on the port side bow and a sea breeze rustled her hair and filled her lungs, it was like a blow to the gut. She needed him at that moment, more than she had ever thought before.

Annabeth hurried off the boat, ignoring the concerned calls of her name, and sprinted into cabin three. It was a low building, hewn with rough sea rocks and coral. It had become her home over the past four months. She slept in the cabin when she had a nightmare—which was nearly every night—she worked on the designs for Olympus, and she made sure the harpies never cleaned it. Annabeth did everything she could to forget about him, but that seemed to hurt her more than remembering her. It was like a drug she couldn't quit—willingly breaking her heart a little more just to remember him. To feel like he was there.

After Annabeth all but busted the door down, she ripped off her shirt that had become sweaty from all the manual labor. She spotted Percy's favorite Camp Half-Blood t-shirt on the dresser where she left it last time and put it on. It was soft from overuse and held the faint scent that was Percy. Annabeth sat down on Percy's bunk and inhaled the shirt. It was creepy and obsessive, she knew that, but she couldn't help it. It comforted her on a psychotic level.

She tried for several minutes to slow her breathing and get in control. Annabeth sadly failed. She tried napping on his bed, burying her face in his pillow. She tried looking at all his pictures of them. Annabeth laughed at the goofy ones, but ultimately, it wasn't enough. For some masochistic reason, she _wanted_ to be sad. Annabeth decided it wasn't enough to sit here and pretend it was okay. She wanted to feel upset and wallow in it for just five minutes before she went back to acting like she didn't need to be held by her best friend. Her best friend that was currently 2,000 miles away in an enemy camp.

Annabeth tried to think that would send her over the edge—force her into a state of sadness. She looked around his room before her eyes rested on the I-pod that sat on his bed side table. She hadn't gone near it the whole time, afraid of touching it. But now, she didn't care. Annabeth and an Apollo girl were once arguing about music, and she remembered the girl said that country music was often sad. Annabeth unlocked his IPod and gasped at his background. It was a picture he must have taken without her knowledge. In the picture, she was asleep on the beach, her hair in her face, a blanket covering her body. Of course that would be his background—something that would embarrass her to no end. She guessed his passcode on the first try: 1234. _Seaweed Brain,_ she thought to herself with a smile. The IPod had only one page of apps, which made it easy to find his Pandora. Annabeth touched the app and searched for a new station. It was simply called Country Music.

The music wasn't sad. That upset Annabeth more than it should have. She laughed at a few—who could possibly make a catchy song about a red Solo cup? Others tempted her to dance and some even felt like they were talking about her. She sat and listened for 20 minutes, each song taking her away from the place she had originally wanted to be. When Annabeth looked out the window, she realized she should be getting back to her cabin. _One more song,_ she thought. _One more and then I'll go._

A guitar began to pour out its melody. Annabeth felt unbelievably compelled to listen.

**Hello, world. Hope your listening.**

** Forgive if I'm young or speaking out of turn. **

** But there's I've been missing and I think that they could be the better half of me. **

** They're in the wrong place trying to make it right, **

** but I'm tired of justifying so I say to you**

** Come home, come home, 'cause I've been waiting for you for so long, so long. **

** And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see is you and me.**

** To fight for you is all I've ever known**

** So come home.**

** I get lost in the beauty of everything I see. **

** The world ain't half as bad as they paint it to be.**

** When all the sons, all the daughters stop to take it in,**

** Then hopefully the hate subsides and the love begin.**

** It might start now, maybe I'm just dreaming out loud, but until then,**

** Come home, come home 'cause I've been waiting for you for so long, so long. **

** And right now there's a war between the vanities, but all I see it you and me. **

** To fight for you is all I've ever known.**

** Come home.**

** Everything I can't be is everything you should be, and that's why I need you here.**

** Everything I can't be is everything you should be, and that's why I need you here. **

** So hear this now. **

** Come home, come home, 'cause I've been waiting for you for so long. **

** And right now there's a war between the vanities but all I see is you and me.**

** To fight for you is all I've ever known, ever known. **

** Come home. **

** Come home.**

Annabeth exited out of the app before anything else came on. She didn't want that song to leave. It was the song she had been waiting for—the one that would do the job of making her cry the tears she had been holding in for a month.

Slowly, tears dripped down her cheeks one by one. She imagined a ghost-like hand was wiping them away, a familiar and warm hand that has calluses she'd memorized. Annabeth put her head in her hands and let everything overwhelm her. She let every memory of Percy infiltrate her mind and then…she wept. Wept like she had wanted to for so long.

"Come home, Percy," she whispered.

**Well, I do believe I've expressed a psychotic side of Annabeth I didn't know existed…nor did I plan to write her that way…** **How weird. Okay! That was pretty depressing, sorry! The next song is another Faith Hill song called "All I Ever Wanted". Please leave a review or a suggestion for a song! Thank you for reading! **


End file.
